


A Premature Arrival

by MysticMilli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Emet-Selch, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: The Warriors of Darkness, as in Ardbert and his comrades, had just been defeated and Minfilia returned the fallen heroes to the First, bringing herself along with them to end the Flood of Light. As the Scions process this new bout of events and make their return to the Rising Stones, their Warrior of Light is taken captive to be asked a not-so-simple request. Will she accept the offer of this newly appeared yet awfully familiar Ascian?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Premature Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple thought in my mind, as usual, and once I started typing, I simply could not stop. I am not sure at all if I will continue with this idea. If there's a big enough reception, then maybe, yes or my imagination doesn't shut up after I post this. xD. Darn my love for wanting more AUs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy whatever this is supposed to be and if you like it enough, feel free to kudos or drop a comment at the bottom.

Twila watched as her comrades walked away, saddened by Minfilia's noble sacrifice. They would never be able to see her again as her new mission would likely stand her in the First shard, but they could not deny the woman's gentle heart. Her goal in life had always been to help those in need and what better way than to continue in such a dream than saving the Warriors of Darkness world from the flood of Light destroying everything they know and love.

Her eyes drifted to Urianger's back and gave a slight glare in his direction. While it was surely a plot devised by the Ascian's to bring the desperate souls to their world, the plot to have Warrior of Light to battle the Warriors of Darkness had been a concoction of his design. Sure, his deeds were pure and his cause noble, but the whole thing left a bad taste in. While Minfilia wholeheartedly consented going to the shard, as he put it, it was not his coin to spend. They all wanted nothing more than to have the antecedent back with them, but she was sent off to her demise. Even furthermore, the Xaela did not enjoy being manipulated in this manner. She hated being used.

The Scions were getting out of view. She had better join them in this...victory. She made a step and suddenly, she heard a sound. Before she could turn to see who or what it was, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and a gloved hand covered her mouth.

The adventurer moved her dainty hands to her mysterious assailant's larger ones and desperately attempted to pry it away from her lips with little success. The grip only seemed to grow tighter. Small moans, reassembling yells, could be heard behind the hand and she reached her hand out towards the Scions who were all too engrossed by their conversations ahead to notice her plight.

A long sigh escaped the person's lips, a man's, and the sudden hot breath on the back of her neck made her scales crawl, "Try all you wish hero, but your fruitless attempts are a waste of your energy both mine and yours." His voice was sultry in tone, but it held the very obvious traits of someone very tired and slightly annoyed. "However, I do find it rather startling that a hero of your nature has allowed herself to be captured so easily. Then again, you are just a mortal. Hero or not, even you can fall prey to a surprise attack."

"Who…is this man?!" she thought between fits of her silenced yelling. "Where did he come from?"

Her knitted blue sweater and white undershirt became wrinkled in her vehement attempts to pry herself loose, but she quickly realized, there would be no escape. She felt her intake of oxygen become low and her head became dizzy as a result. Her movements grew slow and lethargic after moments and came to a crawl.

"Truly, I deplore such crude methods of capture, but you continue to prove to be a thorn in our plans," he continued. "If only you could remember…then you would understand why we do what we must. However, I do hope we can alleviate the situation so we may see eye to eye."

"What…does he mean?" the woman questioned to herself, her eyes slowly fluttering. Everything in her mind faded and the world around her began to spin, just before falling limp in the man's arms.

His amber eyes observed her form and a small smirk appeared on his lips. As she was now, she was a danger to everything they strived for, but she was also the very key to help keep the delicate balance of this broken world.

________________________

Her eyes flutter open, revealing the dark purple orbs many loved to gaze upon. However, the familiar sight of her Moogle chandelier and softness of a bed, the woman sprung up in a haste, but the action caused her head to spin. She moved her hand to the side of her face to catch her balance while using the other to keep herself upright in her queen-sized bed.

“What...happened?” she muttered. A flood of memories rushed to the forefront of her mind. She and the Scions had just finished battling the Warriors of Darkness and watched as Minfilia spirited them away back to their shard. Afterwards, in her own idle thoughts, she was caught by a mysterious man until… ”I remember now.”

“‘Tis good to see you awake hero,” came that infuriating captor’s expectant voice...so close to her.

She jumped in alarm and looked to the small desk just a few feet away from her and there he was: her assailant. Her eyes immediately went to his soft amber orbs and the third eye of those native to the Garlean Empire. The Xaela's eyes widened in shock, “It’s you!” She took another moment to examine the man’s features. His ear length burgundy hair framed his face perfectly with a striking white tuft of hair on the right side. Her attention trailed downwards and though he was sitting, she immediately noticed the fur-lined black robe designed to only be worn by someone of a high-ranking status.

“I was beginning to surmise you would waste the day away sleeping, although, I must admit, it is quite the welcoming chance to pass along the time,” he continued in a nonchalant manner. He placed his arm on the edge of the desk and lightly tipped his head against his slightly curved fingers, silently watching the woman who only glared suspiciously at him. “You should know I am unfazed by your feeble attempts to scare me, hero.”

“Who are you?” the adventurer snapped angrily. “And why did you capture me?”

He gave a long sigh, but he could not resist to show that smirk of his once more as he examined the Warrior of Light, “So full of questions, are you now? I suppose it would be rude of me not to introduce myself.” He stood to his feet and just like most of the other Garleans she had the chance to encounter, he towered over her small figure, but it was something about him as she looked at him helplessly...that made something in her stomach...flutter. “History knows me as Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire.”

Her mouth widened in shock. She heard that name before on several occasions, “The first emperor? That Solus...but...did you not...pass from illness some time ago? And for you to return so young…does that mean?”

“It seems that you have surmised my true identity” he said as he prepared a small bow. He waved a gloved hand over the front of his face, revealing the glowing red glyph present on all the Paragons she had encountered and depicted his rank. “I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.”

Her heart dropped as she regretted asking these questions. Her hands quickly went to her waist, reaching for the chakrams that she kept on her body, only to feel nothing. “What?”

The glyph disappeared and he could only chuckle in amusement. He reached a single arm behind him and as he moved it back into view, he revealed the glowing blue pair of weapons in his grasp, “Looking for this, hero? I felt the need to take necessary precaution in the presence of the famed Ascian slayer, else we begin another round of fisticuffs. Now, formalities aside, I “captured” you in hopes of finding common ground with one another.”

"What do you mean find 'common ground'?" the woman inquired cautiously. "I doubt there is anything we can have in common Emet-Selch. Your kind has only strived to bring the end of humanity since the beginning of this star…just so you can restore your God."

"So petty you mortals are," he drawled as he took another seat at the desk. "There is far more to our agenda than you deign to comprehend, dear hero."

Her lids remained narrowed in his direction, unconvinced by his words, "Why do you expect me to believe your words? As much as I would love to find any sort of reason to not attack my foes and let bygones remain as they are, I cannot be that idealistic and naive."

"Really now? Such a pity," he responded with a shake of his head. Reasoning with the Sundered folk of this realm, to see the Ascians for what they truly were, had always been a bothersome task, especially those completely blinded by Her. However, amongst the star, among the countless feeble and weak creatures who were unworthy of inheriting this star, only the one before him gave the slightest bit of hope to the architect. She would know their **pain** and _share_ it with them...to return what was lost. “And here I hoped you could be reasoned with.”

The Xaela nearly felt bad for dismissing the Ascian's offer. While he appeared to be unfazed by her words, the hurt could be seen in his eyes and the thin frown on his lips revealed the disappointment he felt. No, she must not allow herself to be lured in by his emotions and actions. She was the Warrior of Light, the Champion picked by the Mothercrystal. The trust she built with Hydaelyn, the Scions, and the many inhabitants of Eorzea could not be denied and betrayed.

The room grew deadly silent; the two both lost in their own set of thoughts and observing one another or rather the Ascian doing most of the watching. The Warrior of Light merely settled on twiddling her thumbs and staring into the rosy spreads covering her body.

Twila had to admit, however, she was rather intrigued by his decision to approach her, even if it was by manner of kidnapping her in broad daylight. She had just thwarted his comrade’s plans of causing the next calamity and yet he still wanted to talk...to find a method to end these games with the two sides of cat and mouse. A thought suddenly occurred to the woman and her translucent orbs drifted over to her captor and tilted her head to the side, “Why? What purpose does it serve you if I listen to anything you have to say? Would Urianger not be a better choice? I am very sure he’d be delighted to understand everything there is to be about your kind and far from benevolent agenda. He is the one who orchestrated the most recent events after all.”

“While the statement is true, but there is one key thing you fail to realize, hero,” he stated coolly. He gave a small sigh, but it surprised the adventurer to see the edge of his lips curve upwards as he gazed upon her.

“Oh, and what’s that?” she questioned, raising a singular eyebrow.

“He is not _you_ ,” he stressed, his features never once faltering. He stood to his feet once more and edged towards the bed. The action caused the woman to scramble slowly and cautiously to the wall on the other side of her bed. She showed no fear; just uncertainty and mild disdain for the situation she was in. It was her turn to sigh when she noticed her back was now against the wall and her bare feet just a few short centimeters away from it as well. She resigned and looked up at the Ascian in the eyes...those hypnotic amber eyes. “ _You_ are the one chosen to uphold the very delicate balance ‘twixt light and dark. _You_ , in your silent brooding, understand the plight of those around you and seek other methods to avoid conflict.”

He bent over and slowly reached his hand towards her chin, gently lifting it upwards so their eyes could fully meet. Twila felt her whole body stiffen as a result, but the reason was unclear to her. Was it out of fear of being so close to her enemy, helpless? Or the constant and rapid beating of her heart into her chest, denoting the hopeless romantic part of herself she torturously kept buried within her heart. “ ** _You_** , with your nature of the Echo, can witness and wield the _true_ events of your star’s history.” His cool voice grew softer by the second, luring the adventurer into his grasp. “I wish to share it all with you.”

Emet-Selch could see it. His words, they triggered something within her. She wanted to join him...aid him in his goals, but still, she hesitated. He needed more to spark an effect, “Perhaps, if you find my offer farfetched, then grant me the opportunity to gain your trust.”

Her eyes lowered. This sounded like more trouble than it was worth, but there was something about this man, she wanted to be around him. “And how do you exactly plan to do that?”

“I shall aid you in your cause and remain by your side during your...adventure,” he stated plainly. “I will not hinder your actions even should you have another bout of fisticuffs with my associates.”

"And…what do _you_ require in return?" she asked calmly.

"Your **_cooperation,_** " he requested, delicately moving his hand to the side of her face, cupping her cheek. “What say you dear hero? ‘Tis an opportunity you cannot afford to pass...to have one such as myself at your beck and call.”  _ Like the days of eld _ , he thought to himself. 

The adventurer felt her cheeks warming up and quickly averted her attention elsewhere. She wanted to slap herself for allowing this to happen, “ _How troublesome this will be if the others found out.”_

He repressed the urge to allow his grin to turn smug at the spark that was evidently rising in the Champion. Her soul...her original being had always been putty in his hands. Even eons later; having been torn apart and reborn far too many times to count, she always remained the same...ever devoted to him.

"Why now? Why after all this time do you choose to approach me?" she asked looking downwards, unconsciously moving her dark hand to meet his. Her voice was soft and full of uncertainty; it amazed her. She was showing vulnerability to her enemy. What was going with her? "After I've ended the lives of several of your comrades or even outright thwarted several of Elidibus’ plots… Why is it now you wish to come in peace?"

"Well someone had to rule the empire," he replied in a know it all manner. He moved his hand, something that Twila did not entirely want, and stood to his feet. The Ascian moved to the window and started to the greenery of the Gridanian housing ward full of lush trees and several adventurers scouring the roads, "Not only that, I fulfilled my duty and played my part to the fullest. It was my time to rest after my oh so dreadful demise, but Lahabrea's actions caused our favorite emissary to awaken me. With both of their plans haven fallen through, thus did I feel the need to intervene."

"Well I'm sorry that my desire to not to see this world destroyed awakened you from your hard-earned slumber," she responded, her voice laced with underlying sarcasm. "I simply could not sit idly by and do nothing...as much as I'd liked to at times. However,…"

She moved herself from the comfort of her bed and allowed her feet to touch the ground, the cool sensation at her base sent a small shiver throughout her body, but it mattered little. She stood up, the lengths of her sweater falling neatly to the sides of her body and slowly approached the former emperor. As she moved close to the man who should be her sworn enemy, she found herself forcefully pulled in by him but did nothing to deny the wanting of laying her head against his chest. She remained quiet for a moment when he chose to wrap his arms around her body, feeling as his chest rose and fell, "However…there is a small part of me that wishes to accept your offer. I want to believe there is more to you than meets the eye. Your actions speak to such claim and I dare to know why. Why, despite your constant desire to spread calamitous destruction and restore Zodiark, does it seem like you and your kind were once _**real people?**_ I want to know it all…even if it begs to draw unwanted attention by my friends and comrades."

"Then simply say the words, hero,” he urged, a bit impatient. "I do not like being kept waiting for a _few_ , _simple_ words."

She sighed inwardly. She did not have time for this, or perhaps she did. If it meant no one she loved or cared for didn't have to die, she'd happily do anything. Her eyes lifted upwards and met his amber colored orbs once more and gave a small tug on the royal garb of the first Garlean emperor, "I accept your offer, Emet-Selch. Aid me in my goals and tell upon me the truths you wish for me to know. From there, I will…consider aiding you in yours."

"I suppose that is a start, but trust me hero, your decision shall have little regrets," he said confidently. And there it was. He had her within his grasp.

"I hope so…" she trailed off, as her mind went to one more important thought.

"Out with it hero, what bothers you?" he questioned. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head and his features nearly lit up in a wicked fashion. "It's those friends of yours, isn't it? Do not worry about them. I will settle that matter easily.

She scowled, immediately fearing the worst, "You will bring no harm to them!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, releasing her from his grasp. Emet-Selch continued to smirk. "If we are to seek a road towards cooperation, then I will not last a single finger on your comrades. Just leave matters to me. For now, you may rest. I'm positive your encounter with those Warriors of Darkness has left you absolutely tired and weakened."

With those words spoken, a portal of darkness appeared behind the Ascian male and gave a small bow before walking through with a jaunty little step. When it all faded from view, with Twila the only remaining occupant of the room, she gave a large sigh and fell back into her bed, staring at her ceiling with only a few words circulating in her mind, _“What have I done?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out the [Emet-Selch Discord](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, and supportive. Seriously, they are all the best people I've met and a bunch of filthy enablers that all share the love for this Ascian and many other characters.


End file.
